Summer's Activities
by MoonZheng
Summary: Musim panas yang kali ini jauh lebih panas dari biasanya, membuat para anggota Marauder pun pergi berenang di danau Hogwarts. Kalau sudah sepanas ini, cumi-cumi raksasa pun lewat! SLASH!SBRL


Disclaimer : To the J!!! To the K!!! To the R!!! O.W.L.I.N.G!!

Warning : **SLASH!SBRL **Dan rada-rada menjurus ke dub-con yah.. hehehe.. dan rada PWP..plotnya ga jelas.. hahaha!

--

Summary : Musim panas yang kali ini jauh lebih panas dari biasanya membuat para anggota Marauder pun pergi berenang di danau Hogwarts. Kalau sudah sepanas ini, cumi-cumi raksasa pun lewat! SLASH!SBRL

--

Summer's Activities

By : MoonZheng

--

Musim panas telah tiba. Para murid-murid Hogwarts pun terlihat tidak mengenakan jubah Hogwarts mereka seperti biasanya. Bahkan pada jam-jam kosong, murid-murid kelahiran muggle terlihat mengenakan tank top dan celana pendek saking panasnya, yang tentu saja mendapat cibiran dari para murid kelahiran darah-murni seperti 'darah-lumpur tidak tahu diri' atau 'tidak memiliki etiket dalam berpakaian' dan lain-lain walaupun cibiran seperti itu tampaknya didasarkan atas iri hati karena mereka kepanasan dan hanya memiliki pakaian yang membuat gerah. Harga diri mereka sebagai keturunan darah-murni membuat mereka menolak mengenakan pakaian macam itu, walaupun sebenarnya kepengen juga.

Saking panasnya, para Marauder pun memilih untuk tidak menjahili anak-anak Slytherin sepajang hari dan kemudian memilih untuk berenang di danau Hogwarts. Ancaman akan cumi-cumi raksasa yang tinggal di situ pun tidak mereka hiraukan dan dengan semangat yang membara mereka pun berlarian ke arah danau Hogwarts.

Hanya satu anggota Marauders yang tampaknya kurang antusias dengan rencana yang satu ini. Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin yang dalam cuaca sepanas ini, tampak mengenakan kaos muggle berlengan panjang dengan celana panjang. Remus memang tidak terlalu pede dengan badannya yang memiliki banyak bekas luka, tidak seperti temannya James Potter yang pede-pede saja dengan tubuhnya. Belum lagi –ehem- pacarnya, Sirius Black yang malah kelewat pede dengan badannya itu.

"Remus! Ayo cepat!" seru Sirius yang mengisyaratkan pada Remus agar berjalan lebih cepat ke kolam sementara Sirius mulai membuka bajunya dan melemparnya ke rimbunan semak di sekitar kolam dan langsung terjun ke dalam danau, menyusul James dan Peter yang sudah duluan ada di kolam.

"Iya, iya!" balas Remus kemudian membuka bajunya namun tidak seperti Sirius, Remus melipat bajunya dengan rapi dan menaruhnya di atas rimbunan semak. Tidak seperti Sirius yang langsung main terjun saja, Remus perlahan-lahan turun ke air dan tetap berada di pinggir danau. Tampaknya Remus agak sedikit parno akan didatangi oleh cumi raksasa oleh karena itu Remus memilih berada di pinggir danau sebab paling tidak, apabila cumi raksasa muncul Remus bisa langsung naik ke daratan.

Remus pun menutup matanya dan menikmati sejuknya air danau Hogwarts, sampai dirasakannya ada yang mendekat ke arahnya. Parno, Remus pun cepat-cepat membuka matanya dan melihat kesekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. James terlihat berada di tengah danau bersama Peter sedang melempar air satu sama lain.

"BAAA!!!" tiba-tiba dari air muncul sesosok makhluk yang dengan cepat menerjang Remus.

Remus menjerit kaget tiba-tiba ada makhluk dari bawah air yang menerjangnya. Namun rasa kagetnya berubah menjadi kesal setelah tahu Sirius yang mengagetinya.

"Tidak lucu, Sirius!" ujar Remus kesal sambil memukul pundak Sirius.

"Sorry, Moony! Kau terlihat kesepian sih di situ." Nyengir Sirius.

"Hmph!" dengus Remus.

"Dan…karena kita berdua saja di sini..bagaimana kalau kita.." ujar Sirius pelan sambil menggoyangkan alisnya.

Remus yang menyadari maksud Sirius dengan cepat menghindar dari Sirius. "Di sini?? Yang benar saja Sirius Orion Black!!!" teriak Remus malu yang kemudian siap-siap naik dari danau. Tapi tentu saja Sirius tidak rela Remus naik begitu saja. Ditariknya kembali Remus sampai Remus jatuh kembali ke danau.

"Sirius! Lepaskan! Apa-apaan sih??" tanya Remus marah dengan muka memerah.

"Ayolah, Moony! Sekali ini saja!" bujuk Sirius dengan cengiran khasnya yang hampir membuat Remus menyerah. Hampir.

"Tidak! Demi Merlin, Sirius! Tidak bisakah kita melakukannya nanti saja?" Remus mencoba berargumen dengan Sirius. Mukanya pasti sudah lebih merah dari kepiting rebus.

"Aku maunya sekarang." Ujar Sirius santai.

"Siri—mmphh!!" omongan Remus terhenti saat dia merasakan bibir Sirius mulai mengulum bibirnya dengan nafsu. "—us—hmmph!" Remus memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke dada Sirius walaupun tidak ada gunanya. Ciuman Sirius membuatnya tidak bertenaga. Sedetik kemudian, tahu-tahu Sirius sudah berhasil membuka celananya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh entah ke mana.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!!!!!!!!" teriak Remus marah.

"Ssh!" Sirius pun kembali menciumi Remus dengan agresif untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namun bukan Remus Lupin namanya kalau segampang itu dialihkan perhatiannya.

Tangan Sirius pun mulai menjalar pelan yang menyebabkan Remus semakin panik. "Sirius..Sirius..!!" nada Remus terdengar memohon agar Sirius mau mendengarkannya sebentar saja. Mungkin Remus bisa membujuk Sirius agar tidak melakukannya di danau Hogwarts. Tapi sayang, Sirius merupakan seorang manusia yang teguh akan pendiriannya. Sekali merencanakan sesuatu, akan dia laksanakan hingga tuntas.

"Ah!" erang Remus saat dirasakannya jemari Sirius menyentuh salah satu putingnya yang mulai mengeras akibat dinginnya air danau dan sentuhan Sirius. Tangan Remus masih mencoba menepis jemari Sirius, namun saat dirasakannya jemari Sirius yang lain mencoba masuk di tempat terintimnya Remus tidak kuasa lagi melawan Sirius dan mulai mengerang pelan dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada Sirius dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sirius. Sirius terlihat tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar rintihan pelan Remus dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

--

"Ooi! Padfoot, Moony! Kalian ngapain di situ?" tanya James saat dilihatnya Sirius sedang sibuk menyelam dan Remus di pinggir danau dengan muka yang merah karena marah.

"Aku sedang sibuk Prongs!" ujar Sirius singkat setelah muncul sejenak di permukaan air untuk mengambil nafas dan kemudian membenamkan lagi kepalanya ke air untuk menyelam.

"Apa yang kau cari? Mau aku bantu?" tanya James menawarkan bantuan ketika Sirius muncul lagi di permukaan. Di sampingnya Peter mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Tidak perlu membantunya Prongs!! Biarkan saja dia mencarinya sendiri!!" teriak Remus marah dari pinggir danau.

"Kenapa—" mata James membelalak ketika melihat leher Remus yang tadinya putih bersih itu sekarang penuh dengan bekas gigitan atau ciuman yang tampaknya masih baru.

James menjerit keras-keras dan menjauh sejauh mungkin dari daerah sekitar Sirius dan cepat-cepat naik ke atas daratan.

"Oh, jenggot Merlin!! Kalian melakukannya di danau??" jerit James saat tiba di atas dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. "Bagaimana kalau sperma kalian sampai mengalir ke tempatku berenang HAHH??? Kalian mau tanggung jawab?" jerit James yang tampaknya sangat takut akan hal itu. Dia tidak masalah temannya—walaupun sesama laki-laki tetapi pacaran. Tapi untuk urusan yang satu ini.. hii!

"Jangan salahkan aku James!!! Sirius memaksaku!" ujar Remus membela dirinya.

"Oh, demi Merlin Siriuss..!" James tersungkur di tanah mendengarnya.

Sirius hanya bisa nyengir. Tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali di raut wajahnya.

"Sirius sudah dapat belum??" tanya Remus tidak sabaran. Hari sudah mulai sore dan Remus belum menyelesaikan essai Arithmancy-nya sepanjang dua kaki.

"Iya, iya sabar!" balas Sirius yang kemudian lanjut menyelam.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang Sirius cari?" tanya Peter penasaran.

"..celanaku.." jawab Remus dengan suara kecil dan James menjedukkan kepalanya ke tanah.

"Aku tidak menemukannya Moony!" teriak Sirius.

"Aarrgh!! Kemari Sirius!!" teriak Remus frustasi. Takut pacarnya itu marah padanya, mau tidak mau Sirius pun mendekat ke arah Remus. Mau dipukul atau digampar juga akan diterimanya. Namun apa yang Remus lakukan ketika Sirius tiba di depannya jauh di luar dugaan Sirius.

"WHOAA?!" Remus menyelam ke dalam danau dan melepaskan celana Sirius secara kasar dan menyebabkan Sirius tenggelam mendadak karena boxernya direbut paksa.

"Remus?" tanya Sirius heran setelah muncul lagi ke permukaan air dan dilihatnya Remus sudah naik mengenakan boxernya yang entah kenapa di mata Sirius terlihat sangat erotis, walaupun James mengernyit melihatnya tapi tak berani berkomentar apa-apa dengan delikan tajam dari Remus.

Remus mengenakan bajunya kemudian berbalik ke arah Sirius. "Aku balik duluan ke kastil! Kalau kau sudah menemukan celanaku, pakai saja untuk kembali! Celanamu juga aku pinjam ya!" seru Remus

"Hee? Kenapa??" tanya Sirius heran.

"Kau mau membiarkan aku berjalan di lorong Hogwarts seperti ini??" tanya Remus.

Sirius melihat sosok Remus yang masih basah dengan baju menempel di tubuhnya dan dengan boxenya yang kedodoran. Remus betul-betul terlihat mengundang dalam keadaannya yang seperti itu. _'TIDAK!! Bisa-bisa Remus diserang oleh pria lain!'_ jerit hati Sirius. "Pakai cepaaaaat!!!" teriak Sirius kencang dari danau.

Remus tersenyum menang mendengar jawaban Sirius kemudian memakai celana panjang Sirius yang terhambur di rimbunan semak. Celana Sirius agak longgar di pakai Remus, namun semua itu bukan masalah besar bagi Remus karena ada ikat pinggang untuk menjaga celana Sirius tidak akan melorot dari pinggangnya. Remus kemudian berjalan pergi menuju kastil dengan perasaan puas bisa membalas Sirius.

"Awas kalau kau membantunya James! Aku tidak akan meminjamkanmu essai herbologi-ku! Kau juga Peter!" ancam Remus sebelum pergi.

"Remus! Hei!! Remus! Celanamu tidak muat di aku! Heii!! Heiii!!!" teriak Sirius panik namun tidak diperdulikan oleh Remus.

"Prongs!! HELP!!!!" teriak Sirius putus asa pada teman baiknya itu.

"Maaf, Padfoot kalau aku menolongmu sekarang, Remus tidak akan membiarkan aku menyontek essai herbologinya." Kata James sambil nyengir minta maaf kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Ha? PENGKHIANAT!! Peter??" tanya Sirius ke temannya yang bertubuh tambun itu.

"A-a-aku..Si-si-Sirius..ma-maaf..essai herbologi.." ujar Peter terbata-bata kemudian ikutan ngacir bersama James.

"PENGKHIANAT!!!" lolong Sirius.

Remus yang dalam perjalanan menuju kastil dapat mendengar lolongan Sirius tersenyum puas. _'Kalau dia tidak kembali dalam 2 jam baru aku akan mengeceknya.' _Pikir Remus dalam hati.

The end

--

a/n : hiyaaa.. Remusnya agak OOC tapi biarlah. Kasihan dia jadi pihak yang tertindas terus. XD Untuk adegan slashnya ternyata saya belum sanggup menulis adegan itu dalam bahasa Indonesia. Entah mengapa rasanya aneh sekali!! Hahah! Padahal kalau dalam bahasa inggris saya sudah pernah beberapa kali menulisnya di bawah bimbingan saudari coolkid4869. Makasih bimbingannya, Bu! XD


End file.
